<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Savoy Steam by lala1115</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22923538">Savoy Steam</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lala1115/pseuds/lala1115'>lala1115</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 瞎写</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:09:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22923538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lala1115/pseuds/lala1115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>陈翊南/路向岭</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Savoy Steam</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>陈翊南拉开了卧室的窗帘，窗外的雨已经下了一夜，城市被灰色笼罩覆盖着，像是贪睡的巨兽。这个冬天雨水很多，从放春节假期的那天算起已经断断续续下了一周了。雨倒下得不大，只是总是来的突如其来却又顺其自然，好几次上午还晴空万里，下午陈翊南搂着路向岭窝在沙发上看着电影，回过神来窗外已经淅淅沥沥了很久了。<br/>
床上路向岭还睡着，他很难得的会起的比陈翊南晚，要说原因还是归结于这雨。前几日两人上街采买年货的时候遇上了突然地降雨，超市距离住所并不算远，步行大约十分钟的路程，只是这雨下得又急又大，还恰逢是个冬天，路向岭出门的时候偷懒，没换上平时穿的厚棉衣，只草草套了件毛线外套，回到家的时候已经连着内衣都湿透了，而陈翊南因为怕冷倒是裹得严严实实，一路上戴着帽子，回到家里的时候也只是外套表层湿了而已。于是毫不意外的，随着当夜路向岭的一个喷嚏，他感冒了。<br/>
要说起两人的抵抗力，不管怎样路向岭都比陈翊南这个成天只会窝在画室里的人要好上不少，只是这感冒病毒像是要惩罚他一年到头也不生病一回一样，症状反反复复，折腾的他整个人都没了力气。陈翊南倒了杯开水，从药盒里取出感冒药，又去厨房热了粥，这是他最近刚学的，毕竟过去路向岭虽然也有过病倒的时刻，但那时候一般一天也就痊愈了，再不济也有双方的父母或是保姆上门备餐。而这次一来战线变长了，二来赶上过年，家中保姆也同样放了假，陈翊南的母亲年前就与丈夫和女儿去了南半球度假旅游，新闻里关于传染病的消息沸沸扬扬，路向岭的父母也干脆就不出门来了，最后没有办法，只能由陈翊南架着语音视频，在路向岭母亲的指引下一步步学起了做菜。他过往的生活不规律，虽然独立的早，但平时不是吃外卖就是吃泡面，工作起来也可能一天都不吃上一顿，画家的手是金贵的，平日里也没人会让他举起锅铲，一时半会也学不会什么，万一弄得厨房鸡飞狗跳的，反而还给路向岭添了麻烦，最后还是老老实实煮起了粥。白粥冒起热烟，他关上了火，先前倒好的开水已经变成了适合直接饮用的温度，往餐盘上再摆了几个橘子，他又慢慢悠悠走回卧室去了。<br/>
说来那日从超市回来后，新闻里便开始播报起了传染病的注意事项，陈翊南当时正搂着路向岭躺在床上一边看书一边听新闻，怀里人烧的发烫，却又惧寒，不断往自己身上蹭，他被蹭的心烦意乱，索性便放下书本看起了新闻。播音员口中述说的症状听起来就像感冒一样，他有些担忧起路向岭了，第二天依旧没有好转的时候便又急急忙忙联系了对方的母亲，两人谈起前因后果的时候才回过神只是普通的感冒受凉罢了，闹得雷声大雨点小的，让路向岭听着笑了好久。<br/>
卧室里路向岭还睡着，窗外的雨不知道什么时候已经停了，一丝丝阳光渗了进来，房间里倒也不算太过昏暗。他将餐盘摆在一边，伸手摸了摸路向岭的额头，其实烧只是烧了两天就退了，剩下的无非是不断的喷嚏和鼻涕搞得人头昏脑涨罢了，但他却总是不放心，前几日好不容易被路向岭劝住不再每天拿着体温计烦人，但这每天摸一下却还是躲不过。手触碰上额头的时候路向岭也醒了，迷迷糊糊的似乎还没完全找回意识，只是伸出了手抓住了陈翊南的手，亲亲蹭了两下又亲了一下手背，他虽然大多数时候都独立又不粘人，但意识模糊的时候却总是喜欢撒娇，睡着的时候爱蹭人是一点，现在又是一点。陈翊南就着这个吻俯下了身，在对方嘴唇上轻轻啄了一下，他热衷于这种有些幼稚又浪漫的叫醒爱人的方式，对方也对此毫不腻歪。<br/>
“你要是被我传染了感冒可怎么办？”路向岭被吻着的时候似乎终于彻底醒来了，他像是回礼一般也凑上去舔了一下陈翊南的嘴唇，他本身头发偏硬，睡了一觉后更加乱糟糟的了。<br/>
“那倒也正好，我病了你也就好了，也该换你照顾照顾我了。”陈翊南帮着用手梳理了几下对方的头发，转身从一旁搬来床上桌，再端来了白粥和药。路向岭打开了电视，一边喝着粥一边看着晨间新闻，陈翊南则坐在床边，看他看新闻喝粥，手里剥着一个圆滚滚的橘子。<br/>
今年的春节和以往的不太一样，放在以往过年，陈翊南的母亲与继父虽然难以聚齐，但路向岭的父母总要跑来他们的住处叨扰他们这小两口几天的。年前流行病的爆发导致了大部分人的人心惶惶，这对老夫妇干脆也积极响应了新闻号召，老老实实呆在家里不出门了，还千叮咛万嘱咐他们两了无数遍“出门要戴口罩，没事不要出门，小两口子多在家里培养感情。”一类的话，路向岭当时开玩笑说：“我妈是不是把我当成女孩儿了，想让我培养个孩子给她玩？”于是他们两也是继大学毕业后难得的过了一个完完全全无人打扰的春节假期，倒也算是稀奇事，如果路向岭没有生病那便更好了。<br/>
新闻里汇报出来的疾病人数似乎变少了，看起来已经在向尾声发展。陈翊南又想起年前本打算过完年开春后带着路向岭去欧洲旅游，但现在也被打了岔，又有点生气起来了，一时没忍住，剥橘子的手一下子用力过度，倒是把果肉给直接掐了出来。他的手常年要握画笔，并不会留过长的指甲，因此在剥橘子时总要很用力才能把皮一小块一小块扯下来，路向岭曾经因为这件事笑过他很多次。橘子肉被挤出，落在了餐盘正中央，和窗外漏进来的阳光叠在一起，路向岭又笑了起来，陈翊南突然觉得对方的感冒再不好，自己可能会忍不住要开始撒娇了。<br/>
这天下午路向岭的感冒似乎好得差不多了，喷嚏不再打了，连带着哑了好几天的嗓子也恢复了起来。<br/>
“妈，我，小岭。”路向岭给自己母亲通话的时候陈翊南正在厨房洗碗，这也是他最近刚学会的家务活之一，“我不就感冒了几天没和你联系嘛，你怎么连自己儿子声音都听不出？还是怪我没给你培养出孩子，你不要我了？”对方的声音被厨房的流水声遮盖了一些，却听得出心情不错，还有闲心与父母开玩笑。“嗯？你说翊南，他在洗碗。等等我叫一下。”听到对方提起了自己的名字时，他便关上了水龙头，擦了擦手放好了碗筷。<br/>
“翊南，快过来，爸妈要见见你！”陈翊南走过去的时候发现对方居然还开了视频，叔叔和阿姨正两张笑脸挤在屏幕前，“哎呀，南南穿围裙了呀！”，听筒里传来了吵吵嚷嚷的声音，路向岭的父母就像他一样，是热情又外向的人，像盛夏里的太阳，他点头应着，这才想起今年这乱糟糟的过年，自己似乎只记得问叔叔阿姨该怎么照顾病人和做饭了。<br/>
“爸，妈，新年好。”屏幕对面的老人连带着自己身边的路向岭都笑了起来，一边笑还一边说着“这孩子怎么傻呵呵的现在才想起说这句话”，一边又赶紧说“小岭，南南，新年好新年好！等外头情况好些我们就来看你们啊！”<br/>
窗外的雨又开始下了，早晨那一缕阳光像是错觉，不过兴许是路向岭的感冒终于好了，又兴许是叔叔阿姨热情的问候电话，陈翊南突然觉得似乎也没什么不好的。那头路向岭终于挂断了视频，在一旁的水果篮中取了个橘子，一遍剥一边说：“我和爸妈说回头还是我们去看他们了，看你那样就知道又不会应付了。”陈翊南的确不太会应付对方的父母，他总觉得他们过分的热情，并对他也付出了同等于自己亲生儿子的爱，或许还更多一些，这会让他不知所措，毕竟他自己的亲生母亲是个不怎么会表达爱的人，但他对此也并不厌烦，就像他虽然也常常不会应付路向岭却依旧永远爱他一样。<br/>
剥好的橘子被放在了他的手心里，那完好的橘子皮则被路向岭放入了冰箱。<br/>
这天夜里他们终于吃上了除了粥和泡面以外的正常食物，年前那次采购的时候路向岭买了不少东西，本来想趁着假期把之前在网上看来的菜谱都做一遍，结果这些东西买来后就在冰箱里躺到了现在，还好陈翊南没有想不开要做什么大餐，不然可能还会被糟蹋了。新闻里说流行病已经开始好转，再过不久大家就能恢复的生活了，而窗外的雨又再次停下了。<br/>
陈翊南不喜欢热闹，却也不喜欢冷清，他比大多数艺术家有烟火气，有比大多数普通人远离世俗，他本来觉得今年这个春节很残缺，因为不像过年应有的样子。他剥了个完整的橘子，炫耀的在路向岭面前甩了甩那个橘子皮，结果橘子皮似乎太脆弱了禁不起他这样子玩，断裂了开来，路向岭又要笑，他便赶紧拿起刚剥好的橘子喂进人嘴里，并附上一个亲吻，吻里还带着橘子的酸甜味，他开始觉得这是这几年里他过得最舒服的春节了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>